


The good, the Bad and the Naive

by poppy0606



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy0606/pseuds/poppy0606
Summary: We should not question about the Cardassian moral standards. A short story for 2016 Christmas.





	The good, the Bad and the Naive

The good

作为空间站上唯一的裁缝铺，Garak的生意并不如期待的那么好。贝久人肯定是连门都不踏进一步的； 星联的同志们来来回回也就那么一身制服，还都是复制机上搞定，偶尔探头进来打声招呼就算不错了；然后就是那些频繁到访的克林贡人，他们除了会大吃大喝，外貌和衣着审美简直不忍直视；至于亲爱的卡达西同胞们……他们还是不要出现的为妙。  
虽然不愿意承认，可事实是，弗瑞吉人就是Garak最好的顾客了。  
是的，传说中没人能从他们身上赚到钱的弗瑞吉人。  
尽管如此，弗瑞吉人还是愿意花钱在他们认为值得的事情上。他们相信衣着光鲜是商业谈判的重要因素，而且一定不能是复制机上的便宜货，只有量身定制、手工剪裁、缀着各种闪亮装饰的服饰才能凸显他们的尊贵典雅、不可一世并以此在金钱和气势上凶残地碾压他们的竞争对手。  
至少他们是这么认为。  
所以，尽管每次在衣料和工价上都要多费唇舌讨价还价近乎抓狂，Garak还是努力满足Quark及其族人的各种蛮横、繁琐、不可理喻的要求。  
至少空间站上的其他人都是这么认为。  
然而Garak和Quark的生意关系不止于此。  
你可能知道Garak的不明身份和神秘背景有时给他带来很多不便甚至隐疾，比如身体里某个忘了被取出来的间谍装置什么的。Garak因此也时不时去Quark那里购买一些只有Quark才能以合适的价钱购买到的东西，而这些东西通常不在星联的医疗保险范围内，你也不能指望那个天真的Bashir医生能理解Garak给自己开的处方。  
然而Garak和Quark的友情也不止于此。  
比如这个平常的礼拜日早晨，贝久人蜂拥而去敬拜他们的先知，星联官员通常在这个时候交接班，Sisko正召集空间站主要负责人开早会，Quark酒吧生意清淡。于是这位酒吧老板照例踱着方步走进Garak的裁缝店，看看这位“简单纯朴”的裁缝是不是又进了什么新的布料。  
“早上好Quark！你一定是看过了新到的Alpha象限时尚指南，知道安多拉今年的流行色吗？配上他们的肤色简直颠覆了卡达西人的审美，不过这样的款式和裁剪与您性感的耳廓倒是很搭配，不来一件作为下个月去安多拉进货的旅行装吗？”  
Quark点点头，似乎在思考Garak的提议。  
“你知道Karenzo吗，那个前天到这里走亲戚的贝久妹子，可怜的娃，父母早在占领时期被Gul Ranak处死了……”Quark沉默地翻看了一圈Garak工作台上了一些半成品衣饰，突然没头没脑地问了一句。  
“大概昨天经过我门前的是她，不过没看到正脸，也没打招呼。”  
“嗯，她第一次离开贝久，来到空间站有点不太适应重力和时差，前天一到就先进了医务室。不过并没有什么大碍，Bashir医生给了她一些药片嘱咐她多休息就让她走了。”  
Garak隐隐觉得下面的将要发生的事情会与自己有关。  
“昨晚Karenzo在我的酒吧里请Bashir医生喝了几杯Tarkalean Tea, 看起来这姑娘和我们的小医生对于饮料的品位惊人的相似……对了，Bashir医生该不是取消了今天和你的午餐之约？”Quark翘起嘴角。该死的弗瑞吉人，他们的笑容总是透出阴谋的味道，就连对他们的家人也不例外。  
“哈！他们还说我是深空九号上的间谍！”Garak竭力不让自己的恭维听起来像是讽刺。  
“明天中午我的酒吧里会有喷火表演，我会给你在前排第二张桌子留个位子……这些贝久小姑娘啊，一点也不知道奇怪的饮料会对她们产生什么不良影响……对了，关于那件安多拉新款，你跟我说的是什么价格？”  
“你知道的，你永远会以最低的价格拿到整个Alpha象限最棒的套装……”  
Quark意味不明的笑容像白布上打翻了raktajino一样在脸上蔓延。

第二天，Garak端着他的Hasperat和Cardassian Sunrise来到Quark指点的那张桌子。桌上并没有“已预订”的牌子，倒是Julian Bashir和一个看上去只有十八九岁的贝久小姑娘坐在那里为酒吧里的表演喝彩。  
“啊！Julian，我的好朋友！真是巧！”Garak的语气带着近乎夸张的热情。“Quark酒吧多久没有这样的热闹的表演了？上一次还是感恩节前夕吧？真是有点想念那次和你背着Sisko偷喝一整瓶Kanar，后来你在全息房间里唱了一晚的唐乔万尼……哦，请原谅我的疏忽，这位美丽的小姐，你看我一见到我的Julian差点忘记欢迎你……”  
Garak话没说完，甚至Julian都没来得及说话，贝久姑娘一下子从座位上跳了起来。  
“什么！！你竟然有一个卡达西朋友？！”  
“Karenzo，他是这个空间站上的……”Julian急急忙忙的解释被Garak慢条斯理的自我介绍打断。“我叫Garak，很高兴认识你。我在这个空间站工作了好多年，估计是留守在这里的唯一的卡达西人了。你知道吗？贝久的Hasperat简直就是为了搭配Cardassian Sunrise而发明的，您要不要试一试？”  
Karenzo气得脸色发白，“Bashir医生，我还以为你是一个有同情心和道德感的人……”她还想继续说下去，突然下意识了捂了一下肚子。  
“你怎么了，是不是又不舒服？”Bashir关心地扶住她。“走，我带你去医务室。”  
“你走开！”Karenzo猛得推开Bashir，“别管我，我去找Nurse Ayea！我不想再让任何一个人类碰我！”Karenzo拨开人群跑了出去。  
Bashir还想追上去，Garak一把拉住了他。  
“你要理解小孩子心情，这时候还是让她静一静比较好。”  
“Garak你都做了什么？”Bashir趴在桌上把脸埋了起来。  
“我？我只是路过打了个招呼而已啊！”Garak坐下来啃着手里的Hapserat，一脸的无辜。“而且我猜现在这个位子和你的午餐时间都空出来了。”  
远远的吧台那边，Quark朝着Garak眨了眨眼。  
Garak会意地点点头。  
所以，Quark真的是空间站上的好顾客呢。Garak在心里说。  
我们还是不要争论卡达西人的道德观了，特别是Garak这样的卡达西人。

The Bad

没有人会和Miles O’Brien过不去。  
是的，这位士官长来自传说中的星联旗舰Enterprise，跟随Picard船长执行过五年探索任务，质朴的老实人，带着一点爱尔兰式的骄傲和偶尔暴躁的脾气，然而深空九号上的人们有一千个理由和O’Brien做朋友，毕竟，谁家没个复制机出幺蛾子声波浴不灵的情况，而O’Brien总是一个善良、忠实又可靠的存在。  
嗯，几乎所有人，除了Garak。  
也许这种反感是共同的。几百年前爱尔兰和英国的那段过往历史大概让O’Brien相当介意卡达西对于贝久所做的一切，看得出O’Brien对Garak心存警戒。“你要小心卡达西人。”士官长总是这样告诉Bashir。  
然而这并不能解释为什么下班之后O’Brien和操着伦敦东区口音的Bashir医生鬼混的时间甚至比陪Keiko在一起的时间都多。

Garak也曾打着文化交流的幌子给Bashir推销卡达西的文学和历史，顺便礼尚往来读了读星联成立、基因优选、三次世界大战甚至更早的地球史。Garak不能理解人类的幼稚和软弱，就像他不能理解为什么Bashir会和O’Brien一起温习那些愚蠢而无谓的战争，不列颠、阿拉莫、维京海盗……Bashir曾经提出和Garak一起玩一次卡达西内战的全息程序，不等Bashir被卡达西上将们一次一次的长篇演讲搞烦，Garak自己就先退出了程序。卡达西昔日的荣光已经不在了，他受不了这样的娱乐式的缅怀。  
所以Garak实在不齿O’Brien这种将Bashir往三俗坑里的带的行为。  
然而这并不足以解释Garak从心底对于O’Brien的敌意。 

除了讨厌士官长，Garak还很痛恨过节。  
深空九号上没有人庆祝卡达西节日。  
Bashir医生曾经问过Garak什么是卡达西人最重要的节日，Garak回答说是国庆节。  
然后就没有然后了。  
平平常常的工作日午餐才是最适合Garak的存在。  
和Bashir乱侃一通Alpha象限文学、建筑和音乐，看着他神采飞扬说起今天如何起死回生解决了一个疑难病例，或者泡妹失利一蹶不振求信心求安慰都很有趣。人类男孩特有的自我欣赏品性和不定时的荷尔蒙冲动在Garak看来像是一幅看不倦的流动的画，而Bashir的不经世事让Garak在每一场针对卡达西价值观的辩论中都赢得毫无压力，Garak也乐得看着Bashir每次想说什么又无从说起最后笑着摇摇头走掉的样子，这让Garak觉得一种莫名的被包容的温暖。  
然而节日一来，这美好的一切就立刻被冲散了。  
贝久节日自然不用说，整个步行区都是贝久人，这时候如果Garak想要四肢健全发肤无伤地活着最好就是乖乖呆在自己的舱房里吃一份复制食物，安安静静地读一本历史书；人类的节日稍微好一些，但是像First Contact Day或者Federation Day这样日子，各种宣传星联价值观的官方活动是少不了的，作为高级军官的Julian Bashir自然也无暇再来和Garak一起尝试步行区新出的克林贡开胃菜了。  
然而在所有人类的节日中，有一个似乎低调而又隆重的节日。低调是因为几乎已经没有人去讨论这个节日的意义，不像贝久的感恩节；隆重是因为几乎所有的星联官员都会用红色和绿色的灯饰去装点一下舱房，会互送礼物，步行区的商铺也会有些应景的装饰，比如挂着彩灯的小树。Sisko也会特地安排好排班的时间，让大家有机会在节日前夜与家人团聚。  
这个节日叫做圣诞节。  
Garak曾经向Bashir问起圣诞节，Bashir只是简单地说这是个family reunion day，也是地球上辞旧迎新的时候，然而Garak好奇为什么它之所以叫圣诞而不是团圆节，就去资料库搜索了一下地球历史。  
这是延续两千多年的关于一个婴孩的节日，可是后来它在地球上被普遍庆祝，商家们借机大搞促销卖各种囤积商品；再后来因为星联出于和谐社会的考虑，这个宗教节日也就慢慢淡化成了世俗节日的一部分。  
可是Garak却被这个节日的故事吸引了。一个生来就注定要为国家牺牲的孩子，一个既荣耀又卑微的身份，一个英雄式悲剧与普世欢腾的组合，总让Garak想起卡达西式的英雄。  
Garak几乎羞于启齿，他真想和Bashir一起过一次圣诞节。  
可是Bashir的圣诞节总是和人类一起过的，更确切地说，是和O’Brien一家一起过的。  
而Garak能做的，就是在这个日子里绝望地想离Bashir更近一点而已。  
比如今年，还在地球感恩节的时候，Bashir就兴高采烈地说今年他和O’Brien圣诞节都请到假，要去贝久有名的度假村去过圣诞节。  
Garak干巴巴地说，啊，那真是太好了！  
然而到了圣诞前夜那天，Bashir却哭丧着脸过来说，Jake不知怎么莫名头疼，昨天做了一天检查都找不出原因，Sisko希望他的首席医疗官留在站上以防Jake临时需要他，所以他没法去贝久度假了。  
Garak一边安慰Bashir，一边心疼他用来买通Quark的侄子Nog说服Jake圣诞节前装病的那根Latinum金条。  
“Jake是Sisko的亡妻留下的唯一的儿子，做父亲的心你总要理解，再说……”  
是啊，Bashir接着说，幸好O’Brien够朋友，干脆临时取消了他们的贝久之旅决定陪他在空间站上过圣诞节，要不然他只能一个人晃荡在医务室看别人家团圆。  
Garak生生把谋划已久的慷慨相助为Bashir准备烤鹅和火焰布丁的提议咽了下去。  
Miles O’Brien真是个混蛋！Garak在心里咬牙切齿地说。  
所以我们还是不要争论卡达西人的道德观了，特别是Garak这样的卡达西人。

The Naïve

无论尝试追过多少妹子，深空九号首席医疗官Julian Bashir医生的爱情经验值好像还停留在零水平，误差正负一。  
这倒是不能完全怪Bashir，毕竟多少外星妹子都是匆匆来去，跨星球恋爱本身也是个技术活。  
用Jadzia的话来说，对于宇宙中普遍较雄性更加成熟温柔美貌强大的雌性高等智慧生命，Bashir还是太……天真了。  
特别是那对大眼睛和总是一脸好奇的表情，不需要任何科学知识和对照组数据也能看出来，Bashir医生的身上保留了大量生物体幼态延续的特征。  
是的，他的父母在对他进行基因改造的时候忘记把这一部分DNA敲掉实在是太遗憾了。  
又或者是……幸运？有时Garak看着面前长睫毛一闪一闪还时不时露出孩子气笑容的Julian，一种不知从何而来的情绪涌上来，会忍不住学着贝久人在心里默默念一句“赞美先知！”

“Leeta和我分手了……”Bashir无精打采地拨着碗里的沙拉。  
“我深表同情，医生。”  
“这究竟是为什么？你知道我对每一段感情有多认真！你知道每一次这种事情 发生我有多难过！”可怜的小医生红了眼睛。  
“然而女人的感情总是不可预测啊！”  
“而且她离开我居然是……居然是为了Rom……我不明白……”Bashir简直要哭出声来。  
“医生，你要知道，爱情与家庭是如此幸福和奢侈的东西，不是每个人都能够如此幸运。Rom是被祝福的幸运家伙，而有些人大约注定就是要与孤单相陪伴的。”Garak认真凝视着Julian, 声音无比动情，那份温柔与凄凉，连他自己都觉得要被感动了。  
只是他不会告诉亲爱的医生，他曾在Bashir与Leeta经常约会的处所安装了只有贝久人能听见的次声波发射器，这种机器激发的声波频率会让贝久人产生轻微的恐慌、恶心与不适。每次Bashir和Leeta在一起，Garak会假装路过或者偷偷潜在附近，用遥控打开发射器。久而久之，我们都知道会发生什么。五百年前地球上的巴普洛夫先生对他的狗做过同样的事情。  
“Garak，你真是个好朋友。每次都是你听我说这么多，也大概只有你最了解我这种心情了。Miles那个幸福的傻瓜是永远也不会体会到我的伤感的……谢谢你！”  
Bashir为自己和Garak要了两大杯淡啤酒。  
“友谊万岁！”

虽然不能一起过圣诞节，那些不那么重要的日子，比如圣诞节之后的两三天，Bashir还是可以匀出一些时间给Garak的。  
“亲爱的医生，今晚我打算给自己放个小假，在Quark酒吧预定了两小时的卡达西桑拿全息程序。如果你仍然对卡达西的日常文化有兴趣的话，要不要一起来享受一下？Garak一边切着盘子里的松饼，一边装作漫不经心地向Bashir提议。”  
步行区里的圣诞花环还是随处可见，空气里弥漫着好闻的松杉木的香气。  
“那太好啦！刚好今晚轮到我休班，没有什么事情。”即使是远离家乡，你还是能从Bashir清澈如水的眼睛里读出节日的情绪。  
“这个卡达西桑拿……到底是怎样的？”  
“不用担心，医生，我会准备好一切的。”

晚上八点，Julian Bashir脱下制服，换上宽松的休闲裤和白背心来到全息套房。Garak正摊着四肢躺在热乎乎的石板床上，全身上下只裹着半片布料清奇的半透明浴袍。  
小医生大概只是在医学书上看过卡达西人的裸体，一时呆在那里有些吃惊脸红。  
Garak拿起身边另一件一式一样的浴袍扔了过去。“你果然很准时啊医生！”卡达西裁缝微笑着说。  
“这是什么东西？”Bashir拎着这片轻薄的布料，一脸刚嚼到了半死不活的Gagh的嫌弃表情。  
“卡达西桑拿浴的传统浴衣呀！轻薄舒适，我亲手用最好的布料缝制的。要想体会最正宗的卡达西桑拿都要穿这个。”  
“好吧……”Bashir退到角落，有些不情愿地褪了长裤和背心，他刚伸手要披上浴衣，裁缝坐了起来。  
“Uh uh，”Garak指了指Bashir全身仅存的贴身小短裤，“那件也必须要脱。”  
Bashir用眼神无声地抗议了一下，还是顺从地脱了。  
Garak眯着眼睛，看着半截朦胧的浴衣下Julian修长的腰肢和深色的皮肤，医生徒然地紧了紧腰带，往石头上爬的同时努力不要在捉襟见肘的衣料间走光更多的部位。  
“啊~这样好多了！”Garak歪着脑袋，嘴角掩饰不住地得意。  
Bashir垂着眼睛，轻笑着摇摇头。  
事实上卡达西桑拿的温度对于人类来说还是有点高，不一会儿Bashir就已经全身滚烫，汗水浸湿了薄薄的浴衣，变得更加透明起来。  
“Garak。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果是在地球上，这时候快到要新年了。”  
“嗯。如果你这么说是要礼物的话，我那里还有一本已经打包好的经典卡达西全息小说。”  
“不……不过，你要是这么在意礼物，我倒是有一件礼物可以送给你。”  
“是吗？我倒是不介意你给我弄一块Delavian巧克力，我的供应商说最近半年都不会再有货源了……”  
“你都弄不到的东西，我上哪儿给你搞！我的礼物很简单，你闭上眼睛，在我说新年快乐之前，不要睁眼，也不要说话。”  
Garak犹豫了一会儿，闭上了眼睛。“如果你的礼物是朗诵一首蹩脚的诗歌，无论是地球、贝久、克林贡还是卡达西诗歌，我都严正拒绝。”  
没有听到Julian的回答，但是Garak感觉到一团柔软而滚烫的身体慢慢靠近过来，Julian的头贴着他的耳朵，一贯温柔的声音低低地飘进来。  
“Ziyal的那个卡达西桑拿程序，是我买来让Kira拿给她的……我对它再熟悉不过了……所以这世上根本没有卡达西桑拿浴衣这种东西对吧……”  
“哦，医生……”Garak想也不想地开始反驳。  
“Shhh……”Julian按住了他的嘴唇，用牙齿轻轻咬了一下Garak的耳垂。“不要说话。”  
Garak身子一颤。  
Julian的嘴唇转向Garak的另一边脸颊。  
“前两天深空九号医务室的所有医疗设备，都查不出Jake有什么病因，甚至连症状都测不出来，是不是有点奇怪？”  
“啊你问我这个问题……”  
“Shhh……不要、说话。”Julian的声音一如既往地温柔，语气中却带着空间站首席医疗官下达医嘱时不容分说的命令式。  
Garak感觉脖子和肩膀间的脊甲被Julian的双唇啄了一遍，身体不由地发软，不知道身下的石板和身体上面的Julian，哪一个让他感觉更加灼热。  
Bashir的手指顺着Garak的脖子摸了下去。  
“你和Quark是不是还有一些私下的交易在进行？”  
Garak想用挖苦的语气说这是安全官Odo的职责，可是Julian的手指一节节按在他胸口最敏感的两排鳞片上，他忍不住轻轻哼了一声，把送到舌尖的话又吞了下去。  
该死，他还有一个跨物种解剖学的医学博士学位啊！  
“对了，我在我的房间的餐桌下发现一个次声波发射器，它的遥控器该不是刚好在你的裁缝铺里吧？”  
纵然Garak有随口编出一千种谎言的能力，现在也已经完全说不出话来了。  
“新年快乐，Garak。”  
裁缝睁开了眼睛。


End file.
